Poinsettia
by Angel from the hell
Summary: Poinsettia - franz. Weihnachtsstern: Jasper war immer blind für die schönen Dinge an Weihnachten; vielmehr, er wehrte sich immer gegen das Fest der Liebe, da der Sinn schließlich vollkommen verfremdet wird...


Disclaimer: Alle vorhandenen Charaktere sind Stephenie Meyers Eigentum.

Des Weiteren habe ich mit diesem OS bei den „25 Perlentaucher Weihnachtsmärchen" mitgemacht:

.de/s/4b1270b20000e3ae06705dc0

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir mit ihrer konstruktiven Kritik weiterhelfen konnten und ein großes Dankeschön geht an Mrs Ianto, die diesen Oneshot betagelesen hat :)

Was eventuell noch wichtig sein könnte, ist, dass dieser OS aus Jaspers Sicht geschrieben ist und dass er vor den Büchern anfängt.

**Poinsettia**

Überall ertönten Weihnachtslieder und glückliche Menschen liefen in die verschiedenen Geschäfte, um die letzten Besorgungen zu erfüllen, damit die Lieben daheim auch ihren Konsumbedarf vollkommen auskosten konnten.

Ihr stechender Geruch, der sich durch die Hektik noch verdreifachte, umhüllte mich und bettete meine Geruchswahrnehmung in seine liebliche Woge, lädt dazu ein, sich ihm vollkommen zu überlassen…

_'Nur ein winziger Moment und ich könnte…_

_Niemand würde etwas bemerken…_

_Nein, ich darf erst gar nicht daran denken!'_

Der stechende Schmerz in meiner Kehle nahm immer mehr zu, schrie nach Erlösung, bat nach frischem Blut…

Eine leichte Brise wehte mir ins Gesicht und für einen winzigen Moment konnte ich auch wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, jedoch hielt er nicht lange an.

Die Glücksgefühle und Freude auf das schöne Fest und die Angst, nicht alle Geschenke rechtzeitig zu bekommen, vernebelten meine Sinne.

Schon immer wusste ich, dass die Menschen keinen blassen Schimmer von wahren Ängsten hatten und erst in Anbetracht des Moments den wahren Grund für ihre Angst erkennen konnten.

'_Warum haben denn Menschen instinktiv vor dunklen Gassen und vor roten Augen Angst?  
Weil ein Zwergkaninchen mit roten Augen dort haust? –Wohl eher nicht…'_

In der Hoffnung der ewigen Verdammnis vielleicht entkommen zu können, zog ich mich auf einen kleinen Berg zurück, von dem man einen guten Blick auf die kleine Stadt hatte.

Gebannt verfolgte ich mit den Augen ein kleines Kind, welches ausgelassen unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Mutter herum tollte.

Einzelne Schneeflocken rieselten vom Himmel, welcher so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr war.

Spielerisch tänzelten die gefrorenen Kristalle ihren Weg zur Erde, um dort als Opfer vieler kindischer Vergnügungen zerdrückt zu werden.

Erneut wanderte mein Blick gen Himmel und mit Leichtigkeit konnte ich den Abendstern ausmachen.

Bewundernd schaute ich ihn an. Anmutig hob er sich von den Anderen ab und strahlte mit ihnen um die Wette, mit dem Wissen, dass keiner der anderen Sterne jemals an seine Schönheit heran reichen würde.

Langsam legte ich meine rechte Hand auf meine Wange. So sehr wünschte ich mir, ich wäre jemandes Abendstern, doch dies würde niemals passieren.

Warum denn auch?

Könnte ich jemals mit dem Wissen, jemanden sein Glück und sein Recht auf den Richtigen zu nehmen, glücklich weiter leben?

Den Blick weiterhin auf den Abendstern gerichtet, verlor ich mich kurz in meinen Wünschen und Träumen. Hell leuchtete er vom Himmelszelt aus und blitzte kurz auf.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, rieb mir mit den Händen über meine Augen.

Ungläubig schaute ich den Abendstern ein weiteres Mal an.

Doch nichts passierte. Immer noch strahlte er von seinem Platz um die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen, welche weiterhin hektisch durch die Straßen liefen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich mir sicher, dass dieser Stern aufgeblitzt hatte, als wolle er mir zu zwinkern…

Das kann nicht sein, ich muss es mir eingebildet haben; eine Halluzination oder Illusion meiner _sehnlichsten _Wünsche, mehr auch nicht.

Lautes Aufkreischen und ein unvergesslicher Geruch ließ mich wieder auf die Menschenmasse schauen, welche aus lauter Hektik das kleine Kind, das vergeblich nach Hilfe schrie, da seine Mutter ohnmächtig geworden war, vollkommen ignorierten.

_'Gilt nicht gerade Weihnachten als Fest der Liebe, steht es nicht für ein Miteinander?'_

Die Menschen haben es immer noch nicht verstanden, sie hatten dies noch nie…

Ist es wirklich so schwer zu begreifen, dass eine Gesellschaft auf ein Miteinander aufbaut?

Schon so viele Jahre durfte ich mit ansehen, wie sich ganze Völker gegenseitig auslöschten und Unschuldige mit in ihren Abgrund rissen.

Haben die Menschen wirklich nicht vor, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen?

Die Geschichte zu nutzen?

Erleichterte es einem wirklich das Gewissen, wenn man wusste, dass unter dem tollen Weihnachtsbaum Geschenke lagen, statt einer Frau zu helfen, die in Not geraten war?

Und sie bezeichneten sich selbst als sozial!

Blut rannte aus der Nase der Frau und niemand wollte ihr helfen.

Vereinzelte Schaulustige blickten sich um, rannten jedoch weiter, da nicht mehr viel Zeit war.

Zeit – das wichtigste Element unseres Lebens, für mich jedoch unbedeutend.

_´Lauft schon vor ihr fort, anstatt sie einzufangen!´_

Ihr habt es sowieso schon euer gesamtes Leben getan, dann kommt es auf einmal mehr auch nicht mehr an…

Von meinen Instinkten geleitet, ging ich einen Schritt auf den Abgrund vor mir zu.

Einzelne Steine zersplitterten unter meiner Last und stürzten hilflos in den Abgrund.

Fasziniert von der Tiefe versuchte ich mit meinen Augen die Steine ausfindig zu machen, jedoch vergeblich.

Geschockt weiteten sich meine Augen, als ich erkannte, dass ich auch die kleinen Steine hätte sein können.

Fluchtartig lief ich los, ohne noch einmal auf die Menschenmenge zu achten.

Aus lauter Gier nach frischem Blut hatte ich beinahe mein wahres Antlitz zu erkennen gegeben.

Mich als Mörder zu erkennen zu geben, wäre sicher nicht sonderlich klug gewesen und es war auch nichts, worauf ich stolz war.

So viele Menschen und Vampire mussten schon durch meine Hände sterben. Ich hatte es nicht anders verdient, als für die Ewigkeit verdammt zu sein.

_'Niemals darf ich das Lächeln auf den Lippen eines Anderen sehen, wofür ich auch noch verantwortlich bin._

_Niemals werde ich der Grund für Nervosität sein. Es sei denn, die Nervosität ist das Trugbild von Angst!  
Es ist die Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich die Gefühle von Liebe, Zuneigung und Wärme am stärksten spüre; als Erster weiß, wenn jemand Liebe für einen Anderen empfindet, aber sie mir niemals widerfahren wird!'_

Immer noch lief ich, fort von den Menschen und ihren verspottenden Gefühlen und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal.

Ein markerschütterndes Lachen ertönte, das direkt aus meiner Kehle stammte.

Den einzigen Schicksalsverlauf, den ich kannte, war, sein Dasein zu fristen bis das Ende gekommen war. Wenn man Glück hatte, dann war man nicht allein. Wenn man so war wie ich, hatte man nichts anderes verdient, als dauernd auf der Flucht zu sein.

_'Schon lange wandle ich durch die Welt, doch mein Gesicht hat nirgends Freude ausgelöst._

_Schau es dir doch an!_

_Nur Narben, welche Zeugen von unverzeihlichen Taten sind.'_

Erneut blickte ich gen Himmel und fand den Abendstern. Als ob er mich auf meiner Reise begleitet hätte, war er noch immer auf derselben Stelle platziert, wie vorhin auf dem Berg.

Mit meinen Kräften am Ende, ließ ich mich in den weichen Schnee fallen. Zu lange war ich ohne Halt umher geirrt. Eine Wärmequelle in meinem Leben gab es noch nie…

Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und horchte in den, um mich herumliegenden, Wald hinein.

Vereinzelte Herzschläge der Tiere konnte ich hören, genauso wie ihr gleichmäßiger, beruhigender Atem. Alles schien zu Hause und an seinem Platz zu sein…

Wind blies mir ins Gesicht, welcher zart mein Gesicht streichelte.

„Wach auf. Ich weiß, du hattest eine lange und schwere Reise, aber bald sollst du am Ziel deiner Suche sein."

Mit einem Mal waren meine Augen wieder offen und ich starrte unmittelbar in irgendetwas Weißes hinein.

Augenblicklich schaffte ich zwischen uns _beiden_ den nötigen Sicherheitsabstand.

„Wer oder was bist du?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein.

Ich müsste doch irgendetwas gehört haben, als sie sich mir genähert hat, doch nichts. Noch immer konnte ich ihren Herzschlag und ihren Geruch nicht wahrnehmen.

Nichts verriet irgendetwas über sie! Als ob sie gar nicht existieren würde…

Irritiert blinzelte ich, doch sie stand immer noch genauso vor mir.

Durch den Abstand erkannte ich mittlerweile auch ein paar Konturen:

Lieblich, wie ein kleiner Engel stand sie da mit ihren schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und zärtlich versuchte sie, mit ihren goldenen Augen meinem Blick stand zu halten.

_`Gibt es wirklich Engel? _

_Warum sollten sie eigentlich nicht existieren? – Es gibt ja schließlich auch Vampire und Werwölfe…_

_Gewiss können nur solche Wesen so eine reine Seele haben, wie mein Gegenüber sie hat. _

_Zudem hat sie goldene Iriden._

_Gold – Das Edelste, was es auf der Welt gibt und es passt sehr gut zu dem Wesen vor mir. Sie ist wunderschön…´_

Schnell versuchte ich wieder meine Gedanken zu sammeln. - Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, dass ich mich so leicht aus der Fassung bringe…

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass du wieder auf deinen Weg kommen musst. Niemand ist dafür bestimmt worden, für immer der Dunkelheit anzugehören. Auch du nicht, Jasper." Zuversichtlich blickte sie mir ins Gesicht.

„Was für einen Weg?", fragte ich leise nach.

„Den musst du noch finden, gib aber nicht auf." Ihre Stimme verblasste und drang durch den pfeifenden Wind nicht mehr ganz so deutlich zu mir durch. Für einen kurzen Moment musste ich die Augen schließen, ansonsten würde ich diese schutzlos den umher fliegenden Schneeflocken ausliefern. Allerdings sollte es ein fataler Fehler sein: Der Engel war fort!

Vergeblich durchkämmte ich die Umgebung mit meinem Blick, lief umher, bis auf ein paar aufgescheuchte Eulen fand ich jedoch nichts.

_Ich muss wieder auf meinen Weg kommen…_

Unsicher, was sie mir damit sagen wollte, lief ich nun schon seit Tagen orientierungslos umher. Immer mit der Hoffnung, dass ich irgendwo einen Hinweis auf den Engel oder „meinen Weg" finden werde, versuchte ich mit meinen Augen jedes einzelne Detail meiner Umgebung aufzunehmen, jedoch konnte ich nichts finden.

Überall befand sich dieses widerliche Weiß. Es bettete alles in seine Fänge, was es packen konnte und ließ nichts verschont.

Es war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, ob es nur ein unschuldiges Haus oder ein Baum war, der Dank uns Vieles erdulden und schließlich bangen musste, am Abend noch in unsere _gute _Stube einquartiert zu werden, wenn es nicht schon längst geschehen war.

Gewiss war es dort warm. – Herzliche Güte würde ihn umspielen, gespielte Freude würde sich ausbreiten und die Tanne damit ganz langsam vergiften.

Als Höhepunkt würde er noch mit ansehen können, wie die Kinder ihren Eltern traurige, fast schon wütende Blicke zu warfen, weil sie nicht die neuste CD ihrer Lieblingsband vom _lieben _Weihnachtsmann bekommen hatten.

Warum wurde den Kindern überhaupt noch gesagt, dass der Weihnachtsmann die Geschenke brachte, wenn sie es doch eh besser wussten?

Wo blieb da der Sinn?

Der Sinn von Weihnachten wurde eh schon verfremdet. – Warum dann nicht ganz?

Missmutig schaute ich auf den Weg vor mir.

Ein Wunder soll passiert sein.

Ich glaubte nicht an Wunder. Gewiss war es nur ein Streich meiner Sinne oder warum fand ich den Engel nicht wieder?

Erschöpft ließ ich mich in einer kleinen Kneipe nieder.

Seit langem war ich nicht mehr unter Menschen gewesen, wenn, dann nur wenn es nötig war…

Wie ein eigens für mich komponiertes Lied schlugen die Herzen und pochte das Blut der Gäste in der kleinen Kneipe melodisch und schnürten meine Kehle zu.

Eine raue Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Mr?"

Der Gastwirt blickte mich auffordernd an und immer wieder huschten seine Blicke ungeduldig zu den anderen Gästen. Natürlich hatte auch der Gastwirt keine Zeit für seine Gäste. Geschweige denn von Lust an Weihnachten zu arbeiten…

_`Ist das Los, was man sich selber antut nicht schlimmer, als das was einem geschieht, mein lieber Freund? Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe mein Schicksal bestimmt nicht auserwählt…`_

Erst ein ungeduldiges Räuspern lässt mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken.

Etwas verärgert starrt der Wirt mich an.

„Einen Tee, bitte." – Alles nur reine Formalität und Zierde…

Nervös wippte ich mit meinem Fuß auf und ab und tippte ungeduldig mit meinen Fingern rhythmisch zu dem Pochen der Herzen um mich abzulenken.

Es schien fast, als hätte ich auf irgendetwas oder auf jemanden gewartet…

Auf wen? – Damals wusste ich es nicht…

In der Kneipe herrschte eine ausgelassene Atmosphäre. Jeder männliche Bürger der kleinen Stadt schien sich hier versammelt zu haben, um vielleicht seiner Frau zu entkommen oder um einfach nur seine Freunde wieder zu treffen.

Wirklich jeder Gast freute sich auf das _schöne _Fest und all ihre Emotionen strömten auf mich ein, so dass ich mich selbst dabei ertappte, wie ich mich kurz an Weihnachten erfreute und das Schauspiel um mich herum genoss.

Klirrend stießen die Menschen die Biergläser aneinander und lautes Lachen dröhnte von allen Seiten und Ecken.

Trotz alldem schenkte ich den Menschen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht_ heute… _

Vollkommen im Rhythmus des Klopfens verloren, nahm ich die kleine Gestalt nicht wirklich wahr, die vor kurzem die Kneipe betreten hatte.

Als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, setzte sich das kleine Wesen neben mich und starrte mich erwartungsvoll an.

Skeptisch musterte ich sie, was sie keineswegs einschüchterte.

Es kam mir vor, als würde ich sie bereits kennen, doch ich wusste nicht woher.

Vielleicht aus einem anderen Leben?

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre zarten Lippen. Die schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, wie viele, zarte Kompassnadeln, die alle verrückt spielten. Ihre Augen leuchteten feuerrot auf – ein Ebenbild meiner eigenen.

Doch wenn sie mich wirklich bereits kannte, warum lief sie nicht davon, statt auf mich zu?

Sie muss doch meine Narben gesehen haben!

Behutsam drehte ich die Tasse Tee, die der Gastwirt mir vor kurzem hingestellt hatte, ein wenig, damit mein Gesicht in dem Tee gespiegelt wurde.

Misstrauisch beäugte ich mein Spiegelbild: Jede einzelne Narbe war noch zusehen; klar und deutlich…

_Wieso dann?_

„Ich bin Alice", zuversichtlich streckte sie mir ihre winzige Hand entgegen, welche ich behutsam nahm.

_'Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Trick…_

_Ein Trick, um mich abzulenken?'_

Ihre zarte Hand fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

_Sie macht ihren Job gut, verdammt gut._

„Wir sollten vielleicht gehen, damit wir auch früh genug zu Hause eintreffen werden."

Zu Hause, was für ein wohltuender Klang, der meine Seele erreichte.

Alles in mir schrie, sehnte sich danach mit ihr zu gehen, allerdings ließen sich Erfahrungen nicht einfach so auslöschen…

Warum sollte ausgerechnet sie nicht den Abschaum in mir sehen, der ich nun einmal war?

_'Taten lassen sich nicht ändern und vergessen erst recht nicht._

_Das muss sie doch wissen!'_

Skeptisch blickte ich das glückliche Wesen vor mir an, doch es ließ sich keine Spur von Furcht ausfindig machen, die sie verraten hätte können. Nein, vielmehr breitete sich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in mir aus.

Vorsichtig sah ich an mir herab, um sicher zu stellen, dass mein Körper nicht Feuer gefangen hat. Irgendetwas muss doch diese Wärme ausmachen, dachte ich.

_´Hat sie etwa vor meine Gefühle zu manipulieren?_

_Gewiss nicht. So ein atemberaubendes Wesen wäre sicher niemals dazu fähig, oder doch?´_

Noch niemals hatte ich mich getäuscht.

Wie von selbst blickte ich wieder zu Alice, die mich glücklich anschaute.

Immer noch fesselte sie mich förmlich mit ihrem Blick, als wäre ich die kostbarste Perle auf der Welt und nur sie könne sie in ihren Händen halten.

Der Gedanke, dass ich für ihr Lächeln verantwortlich sein könnte, ließ mich erschaudern und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meine Haut aus.

Zuvor hatte ich solch eine Kraft noch nie zu spüren bekommen…

„Was meinst du?" Immer noch schaute sie mich zärtlich an.

Langsam nickte ich ihr zu und legte meine Hand in ihre.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mitging.

Wahrscheinlich weil ich auch nur ein Mann und sie so bezaubernd war.

_`Sie muss von einem anderen Stern sein, ansonsten würde sie sich nicht auf mich einlassen…`_

*****

Bis heute kann ich nicht glauben, was damals passiert ist.

Zärtlich streiche ich mit meiner Hand über Alices Rücken, als sie sich endlich neben mich setzt und etwas zur Ruhe kommt. Bis jetzt war sie viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, das gesamte Haus zu schmücken und überall zu helfen, wo sie nur konnte, damit wir ein zauberhaftes Weihnachten erleben können.

Ich hoffe nur, dass dieses Jahr für sie auch Weihnachten unvergesslich wird, wie sie mir damals ein unvergessliches Weihnachten bescherte.

Edward schaut kurz zu mir herüber, bevor er Bella ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk überreicht. Erst nach lauten Protesten nimmt sie es schließlich entgegen.

Mein Bruder ist mehr als nur nervös und dafür braucht man keine Gabe, um dies zu erkennen, da er sich verlegen auf seine Unterlippe beißt und gebannt Bella zusieht, wie sie ihr Geschenk öffnet.

Glücklich beobachte ich Alice, welche gebannt Rosalie anschaut, die einen Aufenthalt in Paris von uns beiden geschenkt bekommt und freudestrahlend nun den Gutschein in den Händen hält.

Bis heute kann ich nicht verstehen, weshalb ich Alice verdient habe oder viel eher aus welchem Grund Alice _mich _verdient hat.

Hätte nicht jemand wie Alice nicht einen anderen verdient, jemand besseres?

Dennoch bin ich für jeden einzelnen Tag, den ich mit Alice verbringen kann, dankbar.

Sie ist das Beste, was mir jemals hätte passieren können.

„Alice?" Verträumt schaut sie mich an.

„Willst du denn gar nicht mein Geschenk öffnen?" Lächelnd beugt sie sich zu mir vor und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Glücklich schenke ich ihr ein kleines Lächeln und in ihren Augen kann ich sehen, wie sich ein Strahlen in meine Augen schleicht, wie es nur bei Kindern an Weihnachten gesehen wird.

„Unbedingt."  
Nervös überreiche ich ihr meine kleine Schachtel, in der sich ein kleines Amulett und ein kleines Säckchen mit Sternenstaub befinden.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass du Jazz´ Geschenk vergessen hast", lacht Emmett.

Lächelnd schaue ich zu, wie Alice einen Schmollmund zieht und ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt.

Währenddessen blickt Rose ihn strafend an und meint, dass er dafür ihr Geschenk erst einmal nicht bekommen wird.

Glücklich schaue ich zu, wie Alice nun auch wieder lacht und sie Emmett kindisch ihre Zunge ausstreckt, während dieser flehend Rosalie anschaut.

_Ich glaube nicht an Wunder, denn ich muss nicht mehr an sie glauben – Das größte Wunder ist mir widerfahren und wies mich zurück auf meinen Weg._


End file.
